


When You Think You Know Someone...

by ChrisFoxman



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisFoxman/pseuds/ChrisFoxman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki have been officially dating now for four months, and are going to one of Tony’s party’s. Your so called friend Caren is there too, and starts openly flirting with your God of Mischief, even though you stand pretty damn close to them. Arguments and fluff ensues.</p><p>*Teen rating for language*</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Think You Know Someone...

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my very first fic ever, so please, don’t go too hard on me. Comments are appreciated, and (constructive) critism too, as long you don’t get mean or something.  
> Not native English, so grammar errors freakin’ everywhere! :D

“Thank God, a seat!” you groaned as you and your boyfriend reached the bar. You hopped up and sat down on one of the bar seats and ordered a whiskey for both you and Loki.

“Come come, my dear, it can’t be that bad, right?” Loki chuckled.

“Oh yeah? You try walking around on your new 5 inch heels!” You shot him a glare when he started chuckling again.

“Oh well, at least know, you look absolutely downright stunning my dear.” Loki whispered in your ear, causing a light shudder to go down your spine, which of course, didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“Oh. My. God! (Y/n)! How long has it been girl?” You and Loki both look up to see Caren, an old friend of yours from the days back at college.

“Hey Caren, good to see you too! It has been, I don’t know, over a year? Two maybe even.” You answered. Soon the two of you are deeply engaged in conversation, even though you see her taking a lot of glances towards Loki... A little bit too many to your liking. But then it hit you- you hadn’t even introduced him.

“Oh my God, how stupid of me, I completely forgot! Caren, this is Loki, my boyfriend. Loki, this is Caren.” Loki took one of Caren’s hands and, as the ever gentleman he is, brought it up to his lips to give her knuckles a soft kiss.

“A pleasure to meet you Caren, (y/n) here has been talking about you quite a lot.”

“Oh God, I don’t hope anything bad?” Caren giggled.

“No, no, nothing bad, I ensure you.” Loki answers.

You noticed that, even though Loki had brought her hand down already after he kissed it briefly, Caren kept her hold on it. This somewhat annoyed you, but you didn’t have time to say or think about it, because Steve waved you over towards him, Tony and Bruce. You gave Loki a peck on his cheek and said you would be back with a couple of minutes.

When you, after talking and joking with the boys for about ten minutes, turned back towards Loki, you nearly let your whiskey drop.

Caren had her right hand on his left shoulder, and her left hand ‘innocently’ and lightly on his chest, while she was standing way too close for your liking, while she was giggling like an idiot about probably some lame joke. But that wasn’t what bothered you most, and not what made your heart sting.

Loki made not a single attempt to push her away.

Dejected, and slightly angry, you downed the last of your whiskey and walked back towards the bar, pretending that those two weren’t even there, and put your glass down with just a little more force than necessary. This made Loki look at you.

“Darling, what is the matter?”

And the goddamn jerk still stood with Caren in that same embrace. Well, if you could call it an embrace, but at this moment you were too pissed and buzzed to give a shit.

“’What is the matter?’ What is the _goddamn bloody matter_?!” you hissed at him, making him look taken aback, and _finally_ step out of their little embrace. “You know what, screw you Loki!”

“Jeez, no need to be so bitchy and snappy, girl.”

Oh.

Hell.

No.

That bitch, that freaking, boyfriend stealing _bitch_ did just NOT sass you!

“What. Did. You. Say.”

“You heard me! No need to be so mean to this darling of a man.” And how she purred at that last sentence almost made you puke.

“Well, ‘girl’, if I may say one thing?” Caren looked at you suspiciously. You knew that a lot of people were now looking at you since you weren’t keeping it exactly down, and you could not give a rats ass about the reactions they would give you as you said the next thing to your once good friend.

“Go fuck yourself with a pointy stick.”

And even though you heard Caren gasp, Loki take in a sharp breath, and various sounds from your little audience, consisting of snickers, some scoffs and some giggles, you turned sharply and headed immediately for the elevators. Once you got inside you stomped the button to the 14th floor, where yours- and Loki’s rooms were, you thought with a sigh.

As soon you arrived at your apartment, you headed straight towards the bathroom, already pulling your hair from it’s up-do bun and undoing the straps of your dress, completely ignoring Loki who of course had teleported himself back, and who attempted to say something to you.

When you got in the bathroom, you completely undressed and turned on the shower, and while you waited for the water to get warm, you already took off the worst of your make-up.

When you were done showering, you brushed your hair and put it in a messy bun, and put on your undies and sloppy jogging pants and XXL sweater. Taking a deep breath, you unlocked the door and headed straight towards the bedroom, were, of course, Loki was already waiting.

“Darling, tell me, what the hell is wrong with you?” he spoke, in that damned annoying demanding tone of his.

“Oh my God, Loki, do you seriously even have to ask that?!” you snapped at him.

“Well, yes, because I have no idea what I possibly could have done wrong!” he yelled back.

“Well, let’s see, I don’t know what it possibly could be... Well, maybe, the whole _fucking fact that CAREN WAS GODDAMN HITTING ON YOU AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP IT!!!_ ” you shouted so loud, you were pretty sure that even the party guests could have heard it, 12 floors higher and over the loud music.

Even better, Loki completely shut up.

You never, _ever_ , shouted before, and swearing and cursing is also a rare thing for you.

“Darling-”

“DON’T darling me!” It didn’t get out as forcefully since you almost choked on a sob.

“Oh God, (y/n), are you crying?” Loki groaned.

“Well, if it annoys you so much, I’m pretty sure _Caren_ ” you almost spit the name out “would love to stay around your excuse for that sorry arse of yours!”

“What the hell are you even talking about?! I don’t want Caren, hell, what should I be doing with her if I got you already?” Loki shot back.

“Well, you sure as hell sound very happy that you’ve ‘got me’, in the nice way you put it! You are such a dickhead Loki! Didn’t you really see it that you hurt me?!”

“Oh, I’m all of a sudden a dickhead now?! And well, I guess I’m sorry for whatever I pain caused you!”

“Oh sweet Jesus, Loki!” Tears were threatening to fall from your eyes, but you didn’t even notice. “You don’t even mean it!”

“Because it’s ridiculous (y/n)! I did shit! Don’t overreact like that!”

That was it. You broke down on the floor crying. “THEN FUCKING GODDAMNIT LEAVE! I DON’T WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! GO ON-! G-go! To that p-perfect bitch! Wh-y stick around-ound here with m-me, if yo-you could be with her...” you choked again, and just gave up the fight to try to talk, and started to cry fully and in all honesty.

“Ah fucking hell, (y/n)...” Loki said softly. He stood up and kneeled besides you and takes you in his arms and starts to softly rock you back and forth. “You are perfect, my dearest. Why would you even think differently?” He kissed your cheek and nuzzled his nose in your neck.

You two sat like that for quite some time, until Loki stood up with you cradled in his arms and walked back towards the bed, sat himself down and pulled the blankets over the two of you. You laid your head upon his chest and looked up at him, only to meet his emerald eyes already looking at you, and as he catches your (e/c) eyes, he smiles down at you.

“Loki, I’m sorry...”

“No darling, the fault is entirely mine. You were right. I shouldn’t have let Caren get that close and all. You were completely in your right to be angry.”

“But I yelled at you! God, I even called you a dickhead.” That last part you groaned into his chest as you turned your head.

“Ehehehehe, I must say, darling, that almost made me laugh. It’s quite the funny experience to hear curse words leave your mouth.”

“Well, don’t get used to it.”

“I meant what I said, though.”

“What do you mean Loki?”

“You are perfect. And beautiful. And smart-”

“Loki-” you try to interrupt, but Loki would have none of it.

“And you’re funny, and God, that sweet laugh of yours, it just makes my heart melt. Don’t you ever, ever again question yourself, you understand? For me, you are the most perfect, beautiful, smart, funny and lovely woman in all of the Nine Realms- and...”

You look up at him with a huge blush on your cheeks, for no one had ever talked to you like this before. “A-and what, Loki?” you whisper softly, not wanting to break the magic of this moment.

Loki looks down again, and his lips break into the biggest smile you’ve ever seen, and there’s a twinkle in his eyes you can’t immediately place. 

“And I love you, my darling (y/n).” he whispers.

Your eyes widen at first, this is it, the first time one of you had said to the other that love was, indeed, involved in this relationship, and if it’s possible, you blush even a darker shade of red. Then, you too break into a smile.

“I love you too, Loki.” You whisper back.

Loki leans down and you reach up a little bit, and your lips connect in the sweetest, yet most passionate kiss the two of you ever shared. And what was probably the most beautiful about this kiss, was that it was full of the love the two of you felt for each other.


End file.
